I want to fall in 'LOVE'
by YumiStar
Summary: Ah, more LeonxCloud fluff. gotta love it! :D Spelling grammer and stuff fixed! Published: 11-12-09 Updated: 06-09-10


**YumiStar Here. I'm only putting up with notepad, cause I love this song a lot now, and I really wanna write a one-shot with LeonxCloud. ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 8, or VOCALOID. Wish I did though..._

**WARNINGS:** _Complete rot-ur-teeth, fluff. :3 (And some OOC)_

**EDIT: I added a missing line to the song, change a few words, and I hopefully corrected a few spelling errors! :D**

**EDIT 2: I added yet another missing line to the song, and fixed more spelling/punctuation marks.**

**[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]**

Leon, a scientist who lives in solitude in a forest deep within Radiant Garden, is typing fiercely at a computer, making sure there are no mistakes. When he is certain that everything is correct and functioning, he moves to a capsule holding a young blond about his age; his greatest creation.

It was a (hopefully), completely functioning humanoid robot, who could eat and sleep like a normal person. Even it's entire inside structure is shaped like a human, just more metal-y.

"Please let this work" Leon whispered softly.

He pressed in more keys on the pad. After a few minutes, there was a beeping sound, which stopped abruptly. Then the computer spoke:

_**"PROGRAM IS NOW COMPATIBLE: SAFE TO AWAKEN"**_

Leon beamed, and hastily pressed more buttons, making the capsule open up. He softly stroked the soft skin of the blond man, mentally patting himself on the back for doing such a good job.

"It's time to wake up Cloud..." Leon said, softly smiling.

The humanoid known as Cloud slowly started to open his aquamarine eyes. When they we're fully open, he looked at his creator.

"Is everything working fine, Cloud?" asked Leon, still smiling at him.

"All programs are functionally properly" responded Cloud, "There doesn't seem to be any malfunctions accruing..."

"Good" Leon said, "Can you stand up?"

Cloud blinked once, and slowly stood up, and stepped out of the capsule, wearing a white shirt and white sweatpants and socks.

"Mobility is functioning properly..." He responded...

"Excellent" said Leon, "Do you know your name?"

"You have given me the title Cloud, correct?" he responded.

"Correct" Leon responded.

"What is Cloud's creator's title?"

"My real name is Squall, but please call me Leon" Leon responded.

"Saving current data...Save completed..." Cloud responded, "Creator's true title is Squall, but wishes to be called under alias 'Leon', instead..."

Leon nodded happily, "Good, good. I'm sure you would like to explore the house more?"

"I would like to map out current location, yes..." he responded.

Leon smiled at him, "Alright, just follow me-"

"Creator Leon, what are doing with your mouth currently?" Cloud asked, "Why is yours currently more curved upwards than mine?"

Leon stared at him for a shocked second, and smiled at him again, "It's called smiling. Humans normally do it when they are happy..."

"How do you achieve the task of being happy?" Cloud asked.

"When you find something you really like..."

"What is Cloud suppose to like to achieve happy?"

"Don't worry, you'll find it one day." responded Leon.

"Affirmative." Cloud responded.

"Now, just follow me, and I'll show to your room" said Leon.

"Cloud is contempt to current location," said Cloud, "Why is current location not alright with creator?"

"I don't think you want to be surrounded by computers and your birth capsule all the time..." he responded.

"I do not mind," responded Cloud, "But if it a problem for creator, then Cloud will transfer to another location of his choosing..."

Leon just smiled, and ushered Cloud upstairs.

**[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]**

After Cloud repeatedly wandered to different rooms, and saved all their locations, he followed Leon to the room which would serve as Cloud's sleeping quarters.

Leon opened the door, and let Cloud walk in.

"This is your room, Cloud" said Leon, "I hope you like it..."

Cloud analyzed everything. The walls we're painted black with a wolf pattern along the walls. The bed was a queen size, and had silver and black silk blankets and pillows; there was a small desk with a lamp on it.

There was a T.V. with various gaming systems hooked up to it; a drawer to hold certain under garments, and a decent sized closet that looked to hold enough clothing.

"The location is more sufficient than the location that you have given title called 'laboratory" responded Cloud, "I'm not sure if I 'like' this enough, though I am in appreciation that you have given me a location one would call a room..."

"That's fine as well" Leon responded, "I'll leave you to get dressed in different clothing."

"In which location will creator Leon be at, if something is to occur?" asked Cloud.

"I'll be in the laboratory, working on something" he responded, "Feel free to come a keep me company..."

"Affirmative" responded Cloud.

Leon smiled once again, and left the room, quietly closing the door.

Cloud turned to the closet, and made his way there.

**[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]**

When he was done dressing, he was dressed in a navy blue sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants along with black boots that strapped on, a silver wolf head hanging from the shoulder guard he wore for some reason; black gloves that reached almost to his elbows, and a strange sleeve that attached to the shoulder guard. Also, he decided to wear the long piece of cloth that connected to the belt.

He quietly walked to the T.V. He picked up the remote from the floor, and studied it quietly.

He then pressed the power button, and watch as the T.V. turned on. There was a drama playing on channel 3, called "The Kingdom of Hearts". A woman and man we're talking to each other with what Cloud guessed was emotion.

_**"Please Riku, don't leave me! Who knows what will happen out in the field of war!"**_

_**"I'm sorry, Kairi. But I must go and fulfill my duty as a warrior..."**_

_**"But what about your son, Sora! Surely, you can not leave him behind!"**_

Riku turns to face Kairi, giving her a stare that seemed different from happy...

_**"I don't like it as much as you, but I have no choice. I rather risk my life protecting everything I love, than be arrested."**_

_**"Riku..."**_

_**"Kairi..."**_

They said each others name, and then embraced.

Then Kairi said something that intrigued Cloud:

_**"I love you, Riku."**_

_**"I love you too, Kairi. I won't ever stop loving you"**_

_**"Riku..."**_

_**"Kairi.."**_

Cloud turned the T.V. off silently, and placed the remote on the floor.

Love?

What is love?

Cloud decided to go ask Leon.

**[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]**

Cloud silently entered the lab, and walked towards Leon.

"Creator?" he softly asked.

Leon jumped a little, but smiled nervously at Cloud, "Yes Cloud?"

"What is love?"

Leon stared at him, quite shocked that he learned of this emotion. He smiled at Cloud, and replied "It's a emotion humans experience when they love another human."

"...affirmative..." Cloud responded.

"Is there something wrong, Cloud?" Leon asked.

"..." he didn't respond.

_'I want to achieve emotions...I want to achieve...love'_ he thought.

_**[I want to fall in love, But I'm a robot;]**_

"There is no malfunctions happening..." Cloud finally responded.

"Oh, alright" responded Leon, worry obviously evident on his face.

_**[I don't understand human Emotions;]**_

"Do you need my assistance with anything?" Cloud asked.

"Not really, but I was hoping you would keep me company. I've been alone for too long..."

"Affirmative." Cloud responded.

While Leon kept typing at his computer, looking at his notes once in awhile, Cloud thought back on what he had seen on the T.V.

_'Those two humans seemed to like achieving 'love'_...he silently thought.

_**[But, it's supposedly a magnificent feeling;]**_

_'I want to achieve 'love' as well...'_ he thought.

_**[That's why I'm going to experience love,]**_

**[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]**

Cloud regained power as 7:00 A.M. rolled by. He slowly opened his eyes, and sat up in bed. He didn't get dressed right away, though.

_'I wonder how I should achieve the program 'love'...'_ he silently thought, _'But the information that I possibly need is not in my data banks'_

_**[But I don't know how to do it,]**_

Cloud crawled out from under the sheets, and silently dressed in the clothes from yesterday. When he finished, he headed downstairs to begin his creator's breakfast.

Once in the location that his creator had titled 'Kitchen', he brought out the necessary tools used to prepare breakfast.

He finished making enough for only Leon. While he could eat like any other human being, it was not required. He could live forever without having to consume food.

When he finished placing everything in order, Leon walked in the Kitchen yawning, still not quite awake.

"Good morning, creator Leon..." Cloud greeted, "I trust that you have taken the proper amount of sleep that your body requires?"

"G'morning, Cloud." replied Leon, "Yes, I slept well last night..."

Leon stared at the amount of food on the table, and stared at Cloud, confused.

"Is there something wrong with the breakfast preparation that I have made?" Cloud asked.

"No, it's just..." Leon replied, "You're not going to eat anything?"

"Though you have built me with a functioning digestive system, it is not required that I eat anything..." Cloud replied.

"Still, I don't feel right eating all of this food in front of you..."

"If it will ease Leon's tension, I will prepare myself some toast and orange juice..."

"I guess that's a start..." replied Leon, smiling at Cloud.

When Cloud finished preparing his small meal, he quietly ate while thinking how to achieve 'love'.

_'Maybe creator Leon knows how to achieve 'love'...'_

_**[That's why I asked you;]**_

"Creator?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, Cloud?"

"How do I achieve love?" Cloud asked, "What do I need to do?"

_**[What is love]**_

_**[How do I do it?]**_

Leon was a bit startled that Cloud was more persistent with this particular emotion, than any other.

"Um, well...it isn't something that you do, exactly..."

_**[You answered with a troubled face, but;]**_

"I do not understand..." replied Cloud.

"It just happens between two Humans. They'll just get that spark..." Leon said, not quite sure how to phrase this.

_**[Apparently love is not something you want to do] **_

_**[But it just happens] **_

_**[It controls your heart]**_

_**[And makes you powerless;]**_

"Do you need to only have feelings for the different sex to achieve love?" Cloud asked.

"No, you don't" Leon replied, "You can have feelings for the same sex as well, but not many people approve of same-sex relationships..."

"I do not understand..." Cloud said.

_**[Love is magnificent, but supposedly]**_

_**[It's very painful sometimes;]**_

"Data does not compute; if there are humans who do not agree with love, then why do humans fall in love?" Cloud asked.

"Because love isn't something that we control" said Leon, "It's going to happen, even if humans want it to or not" Leon replied.

"I don't understand..." said Cloud, "Data does not compute..."

_**[I don't understand]**_

_**[Love is very confusing;]**_

They silently ate the rest of their breakfast.

**[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]**

A few months passed by, and Cloud has met most of Leon's friends. Through them, he tried to achieve 'love', but he did not like any of his friends. He did not know them long enough to establish trust.

Though, with his creator, Leon, he has spent more time with him than he normally would. He would get things for him when needed, and he would always make Leon's meals.

Leon would always smile at him in gratitude.

And sometimes, Cloud would feel his mouth twitch a bit.

In one afternoon, Cloud approached Leon.

"Crea-...I mean, Leon?" he asked.

"Yes, Cloud?" Leon asked, facing him with a smile.

"I...I believe I have achieved the emotion of 'happy'..." he replied.

"Really? What makes you happy Cloud?" Leon asked.

"Creator Leon is what makes Cloud feel what is called 'happy'..." he said softly, his lips twitching again.

Leon was shocked, "What?" he asked.

"...I...li-like...you..." Cloud stuttered out, his lips still silently twitching.

_**[I like you but,]**_

"I like you, but..."

"What is it?" asked Leon, "But what?"

"Does achieving being happy with you mean I have achieved 'love?"

_**[Is that different from love?]**_

Leon smiled at Cloud gently, "It's close..."

"So I have achieved love?" Cloud asked.

_**[It's almost the same,]**_

"But...your not quite there yet..." Leon said.

"I do not understand..." Cloud responded.

"Love is a emotion much stronger than like..." said Leon, "It'll just spark within you..."

_**[but love is more deeper;]**_

"I need...to feel deeper emotion..." said Cloud.

"Yeah. Deeper emotion.."

"Can I...can I...achieve love...with you?" he said.

Leon was shocked yet again.

_**[Can I fall in love with you?]**_

_**[You laughed with a troubled face;]**_

He nervously laughed, "I-I can't make you love me, Cloud. That's something you'll have to try on your own."

"I...don't understand..." he replied, "But...I...I do like you..."

And surprising Leon yet again, Cloud gave a soft little smile.

**[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]**

That night, Cloud did not shut down like he would normally do. He was going over the data that Leon had supplied him with...

...Leon...

_'Will I be able to love you?'_ thought Cloud. He felt a little pain in his metal heart, though that should not be possible...

_**[I want to fall in love]**_

_**[I like you,]**_

Ignoring it for now, Cloud thought about all his time he has spent with Leon. All the times he would smile.

Cloud smiled softly. He liked Leon's smile...

They made him feel like he had emotions...

_**[I like to see you smile;]**_

_'Shouldn't that be love, then?'_ he thought, _'I don't understand it...'_

_**[Isn't this called love]**_

_**[I don't understand at all;]**_

_'I know I like you...I enjoy thinking about you...'_

_**[But I enjoy the time]**_

_**[When I am thinking about you;]**_

_'Though I do not understand...'_ he thought, _'Data does not compute...'_

_**[I think about it again]**_

_**[Love is very confusing;]**_

He decided to stop thinking about it, and shut down for the night.

**[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]**

A few more months passed, and Cloud started to get these wired pains where his metal heart was located.

_'Does not compute...Leon had designed me to be indestructible...'_

Cloud quickly located Leon in his room, "Leon..."

"What's wrong Cloud?" he asked.

"I think I might be damaged...' he responded, "My left side keeps getting pains..."

"That doesn't sound right" Leon said with a frown, "Maybe it's a lose wire..."

"Will Leon be able to fix the problem?" Cloud asked.

Leon smiled at Cloud, "I'm sure I can" he said.

Cloud smiled, but then he clutched his chest in pain, and kneeled on the floor.

Leon quickly ran to him, and put his hand on Cloud's back "What's wrong?"

"I...don't know..." he said.

Leon took Cloud's hand in his, and looked at him, "Try and locate the problem, Cloud. I can't help you if you can't find the problem."

Cloud didn't hear him speak. He was focused on Leon's hand holding his hand.

_'He's...holding...my hand'_ he thought.

He blushed lightly on his cheeks. Then the pain came again.

And then Cloud finally understood what was wrong.

_**[I am a robot]**_

_**[A robot falling in love;]**_

"Leon?" he asked, while trying to stop the pain.

"Yes, Cloud?" he responded, still holding his hand, "Did you locate the problem?"

Cloud looked up at Leon, faced still a bit flushed, "I...I have..."

"What is it?" Leon asked.

_**[I like the innocent smile on your face;]**_

"Emotions...I...I don't understand them all..." Cloud said to him while smiling.

_**[Happiness and Sadness]**_

_**[Despair and pain, all of them]**_

_**[As a robot I don't understand them,]**_

"What do you mean Cloud?" Leon asked, afraid that there was a serous damage to Cloud's hard drive.

"I...I..." Cloud stuttered a bit, the pains in his chest getting harder to ignore.

_**[But I could say this]**_

_**[I think I am in love with you,]**_

"I...I love you, Leon." Cloud said, "I'm sure I love you."

Leon stared at him in shock, "Cloud..."

"I don't think...my heart was strong enough for this emotion..." Cloud said, holding his and Leon's hand closer to his chest.

"I'll make you a stronger heart" said Leon, "I...I love you too, Cloud! I don't want to lose you!"

Cloud smiled happily at Leon.

_**[I want to cherish this feeling;]**_

"Thank you, Leon" said Cloud, "But I don't think anything created out of metal will be strong enough to hold my emotions for you."

Leon smiled down at him sadly, and Cloud returned the smile.

They both laughed quietly with each other.

_**[You laugh and I laugh,]**_

Leon hugged Cloud gently to his chest, while Cloud hugged him back, weakly.

"I wish there was someway I could help you Cloud..."

"...you...can..." he said weakly, "...can I...receive...what humans call...a...kiss?"

Leon smiled at him sadly, and nodded his head. he brought Cloud's face closer to his, and he gently kissed him on the lips.

Cloud kissed back.

They parted, and Leon hugged Cloud closer to his body, "I love you, Cloud"

Cloud smiled softly into Leon's chest, his power slowly draining away.

"I...love...you...too...Le...on..." he droned.

And he silently closed his eyes, no more power left within him.

_**[Falling in love is such a magnificent thing.]**_

Then Cloud went limp.

**[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]**

Cloud bolted upright in his bed, panting.

"Cloud?" a sleepy voice asked.

He turned to face his lover, Leon, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Mmm, no" he lied pathetically, "What's wrong? Did You have that dream again?"

"Yeah...but it's not like you'll actually create a robot of me if I die one day...right?" Cloud asked.

Leon smiled at him, "Only if you want me to..." he said sleepily.

Cloud smiled, and laid back down, snuggling with Leon.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too, Cloud" replied Leon.

And they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms, smiles both on their faces.

_**[Falling in love is such a magnificent thing.]**_

**[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]-[Line]**

***Phew* That took forever.**

**R&R This one plz! :D**

**P.S. Song is called Robot falling in Love By VOCALOID Rin**


End file.
